


Poms in Pink

by AriaAlways



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rivalry, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAlways/pseuds/AriaAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never quite know what will happen when England and Australia play cricket. Warning: obnoxious singing by both parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poms in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this actually sitting in the stands watching the Ashes in November 2010. The atmosphere there was really great, even if I was sitting right above the Army XD

"Alright lads, let's have a warm-up." Arthur called, the cross of St. George tied around his neck. The man next to him put a trumpet to his lips, and the sea of Englishmen in pink shirts around them began to sing.

**"The Aussies love the English, you might find it quite strange**   
**'Cos we sent them all down under, with only balls and chains**   
**And when they see the English, they always shout and scream**   
**But when they had the chance to vote they voted for the Queen!"**

Arthur grinned and closed his eyes, savouring this moment.

**"God save _your_ gracious Queen**   
**Long live _your_ noble Queen**   
**God save _your_ Queen (you're a convict)**   
**Send her victorious**   
**Happy and glorious**   
**Long to reign over you**   
**God save _your_ Queen."**

_Click._

Arthur's eyes snapped open to see a cameraphone in front of him, Australia grinning as he held it.

"Pink is def your colour, mate. Reckon Freddie'd like ta see?" Robbo smirked.

"Don't you dare even thi-"

"Facebooked it."

Arthur scowled at his former colony. Robbo just grinned wider.

"I did half-think you might've worn pink too, you know. For Jane."

Robbo made a face. "Wouldn't catch me dead in a pink shirt, Artie." He sat down right across the stairs from Arthur, among a sea of green and gold afros and sombreros. Arthur turned back to the trumpeter.

" _Everywhere we go_ , on three!"

"Everywhere we go  
 **Everywhere we go**  
The people want to know  
 **The people want to know**  
Who we are  
 **Who we are**  
Where we come from  
 **Where we come from**  
Shall we tell them  
 **Shall we tell them**  
Who we are  
 **Who we are**  
Where we come from  
 **Where we come from**  
We are the England  
 **We are the England**  
The Mighty Mighty England  
 **The Mighty Mighty England**  
We are the Army  
 **We are the Army**  
The Barmy Barmy Army  
 **The Barmy Barmy Army"**

Robbo sat through the display with an amused grin on his face. They were nothing if not entertaining, and, he had to admit, it wouldn't really feel like an Ashes test without them. As the song finished, Arthur turned back to look at Robbo with a triumphant grin. Robbo, in turn, looked away to grin at the Australian fans.

"Aussie Aussie Aussie!  
 **Oi Oi Oi!**  
Aussie Aussie Aussie!  
 **Oi Oi Oi!**  
Aussie!  
 **Oi!**  
Aussie!  
 **Oi!**  
Aussie Aussie Aussie!  
 **Oi Oi Oi!"**

"Just one chant? I had hoped you would be able to come up with more than that." Arthur said.

"Don't need more when you've got one that's perfect." Robbo countered. "But, if you say I need another, I can think of somethin'."

**"Farewell to old England forever**   
**Farwell to my rum culls as well**   
**Farewell to the well-known Old Bailee**   
**Where I once used to cut such a swell**

**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i ay**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**For we're bound for Botany Bay**

**There's the captain as is our commander**   
**There's the bo'sun and all the ship's crew**   
**There's the first and the second class passengers**   
**Knows what we poor convicts go through**

**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i ay**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**For we're bound for Botany Bay**

**'Taint leaving Old England we cares about**   
**'Taint 'cos we misspells wot we knows**   
**But becos all we light finger'd gentry**   
**Hop's around with a log on our toes**

**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i ay**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**For we're bound for Botany Bay**

**Oh had I the wings of a turtle-dove**   
**I'd soar on my pinions so high**   
**Slap bang to the arms of my Polly love**   
**And in her sweet presence I'd die**

**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i ay**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**For we're bound for Botany Bay**

**Now all my young Dookies and Duchesses**   
**Take warning from what I've to say**   
**Mind all is your own as you touch-es-es**   
**Or you'll find us in Botany Bay**

**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i ay**   
**Singin' too-rall-i oo-rall-i addity**   
**For we're bound for Botany Bay"**

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. "Ungrateful git."

Several hours later, after a more exciting morning than usual, the Australians were on their feet cheering a hat-trick. Arthur sat low in his seat, looking straight forward. He could feel the concrete stands vibrating.

He wasn't going to look at Robbo.

He wasn't going to acknowledge him.

He peeked.

His eyes went wide.

"…Bruce?"

"Nigel! Wasn't that a beaut?"

"No, I mean, well, yes, I suppose it was, but…" Arthur snorted. "Your boxers." Robbo had been bouncing around madly and Arthur had clearly the band of his boxers.

Robbo blinked. "Whadda 'bout 'em?"

"They're pink, you goose! I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink!"

"Nope."

"…What do you mean, 'nope'?"

Robbo's grin grew mischievous. "I said I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a pink shirt. It takes a real man to wear pink boxers."

Arthur blinked. Then he smiled.

"'Sides," Robbo said, looking away. "'S for Jane."

Arthur watched as his former colony sat down. "It was a wonderful hat-trick. Happy birthday to him." Robbo looked around in surprise. "But none of your boys have birthdays tomorrow. Don't get too excited, lad!" Arthur said with a grin. Robbo matched it and held his plastic beer cup aloft.

"To a good game, mate!" he said. Arthur knocked his own cup against the other's.

"To the best game!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes you may need if you are not Australian, English, or don't know much about cricket -  
> In 1999 Australia had a referendum as to whether it should leave the Commonwealth and become a republic, to which Australia voted no.  
> Jane McGrath was the English wife of Australian cricketer Glenn McGrath. She died in 2008 from breast cancer. In 2007 the McGrath's set up the McGrath foundation, a charitable organization dedicated to raising money to fund more Breast Care Nurses in rural and regional Australia and educate young women to become 'breast aware'. Glenn has continued the work of Jane in her memory. The foundation has so far raised over $12 million. The second day of the Boxing day Test match has since become 'Jane day', and fans attend the match dressed in pink. In the 2010 Ashes series, the English fans, instead of their usual red and white, came in pink shirts in support of the McGrath foundation.  
> The Ashes is a series of five cricket Test matches (Test matches are games that go for 4-5 days) between Australia and England approximately every eighteen-thirty months, alternating between the two countires hosting. It's called the Ashes because, in 1882, the Australian team beat the English team for the first time, and the English were so depressed one English newspaper printed an obituary for English cricket, saying "the body will be cremated and the ashes taken to Australia". The following Engish tour of Australia was then called "the quest to regain The Ashes". Whilst in Melbourne on that tour, a group of Australian women presented the English captain with a small urn containing probably the ashes of a cricket ball. It is probably the fiercest sporting rivalry between Australia and England, but also a friendly one.  
> A hat-trick is when a bowler gets out three batsmen on three consecutive balls.  
> An in-joke between English and Aussies - all Englishmen are called 'Nigel' and all Aussie blokes are called 'Bruce'. Even funnier to me because my Australia's first name actually is Bruce, but pretty much every guy in Australia has a nickname that everyone knows him by and calls him, to the point where you might not remeber what his real name actually is.


End file.
